


October 31,1981

by EastAustralianCurrent (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: it says major character death but you already knew that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/EastAustralianCurrent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How exactly did Hagrid acquire Sirius's motorcycle?</p>
            </blockquote>





	October 31,1981

“ _No._ ” Sirius reaches out blindly, clutching the still-swinging gate.

The house is destroyed. His best mates’ house is _destroyed_.

He doesn’t want to go in. He doesn’t want to see.

But. _What if?_ What if there’s a chance, even a _fraction_ of a chance, that they’re still alive?

Hardening his gaze, he releases the small illusion of safety the gate provides and pads softly towards the front door.

It opens from the inside before he can reach it. His heart lurches. A pinpoint of light shines briefly through the fog numbing his heart before being swallowed back up by the swirling mists.

“H-Hagrid?” Sirius stutters as the half giant shoulders through the door frame, tears drowning in his beard.

A fresh fountain springs from Hagrid’s eyes as he catches sight of Sirius. “J-James and Lily,” he says, voice dipping up and down in quakes, “they’re d-d- _dead_.” He quivers as he chokes on a breath of air. “B-but Harry…” Hagrid trails off and holds out his arms to finish the sentence.

Sirius feels his breath quicken and his heart stop but he doesn’t realize he’s approached Hagrid until he’s standing less than a foot away. He only starts to cry when he sees the boy cradled in Hagrid’s arms, so small in sleep, the only sign of harm a trickle of blood running down his forehead.

He swallows his tears, his pain, his fears as he reaches out lay a trembling hand across Harry’s cheek. “Give Harry to me, Hagrid,” Sirius rasps. “I’m his godfather. I’ll look after him.”

“I can’t.” Hagrid shakily wipes a tear from where it’s landed on Harry’s tiny nose. “I hafta t-take ‘im ter his aunt an’ uncle.”

“W-what? Hagrid. _Please_.” Sirius’s throat feels tight; he can feel every break in his voice.

“I’m acting on Dumbledore’s orders, Sirius. I’m so s-sorry.”

Sirius erupts, no longer able to hold back for Harry’s sake. “I’m his bloody _godfather_ , Hagrid!” he howls, hot tears streaming down his face. “Dumbledore has _no right_ to make decisions for Harry!”

“Sirius.” Hagrid takes a step back. “I’m _sorry_. I really am.”

“ _Please_ ,” Sirius whispers, ignoring the way his voice cracks. “I _need_ to take care of him.”

“I’m sure Dumbledore’s plenty capable of dealing with ‘im.” Hagrid’s expression firms. “I need ter take Harry to him now, Sirius.”

Sirius’s fingers itch to draw his wand but he steps back. “Take my motorbike, Hagrid.”

“What?”

“I won’t be needing it anymore.” Anger at Dumbledore is quickly being consumed by a fury all for a certain bloody _rat_.

“Are yeh certain?”

“Dead certain.”


End file.
